


An Honest Blade

by MizBlackCrow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBlackCrow/pseuds/MizBlackCrow
Summary: Kara Zor'El gets what she deserves.... and so does everyone on Earth. (Spoilers for 5x07)
Kudos: 8





	An Honest Blade

“I’m not a villain. You shouldn’t have treated me like one.” 

Crocodile tears slither down her cold hard face. She can cut her bangs all she wants to try to look normal, but normal is not something the Girl from Krypton can ever be.

It takes all of me to push down the voices in the back of my head telling me not to go. To break her out of the ice. To fall prey to the soft pout and the eyes that burn just as easily as they well up.

But I hold the line. I shove what passes for compassion in my bloodline deep down into a tiny little box, and I throw that box into my rage, a fire hotter than the surface of the sun.

Colder than Kara Zor’El’s alien heart.

Kara has her secrets. But now I have Myriad.

And soon… there will be no secrets.

No lies. No coverups.

Honesty, in all things, all the time. From everyone.

Every betrayal will be known. Every white lie and subtle cutting wound. The world will face a thousand thousand daggers.

But the thing about daggers is that the blades are honest. They cut – but they cut true. There is no ambiguity in the point of a knife.

Honesty for all. Violence for none. No quick easy retribution. No bloodletting to quell the pain.

To regret, forever more. 

The scientist in me is curious what will happen. Perhaps society will fracture. Crumble under the weight of its own lies.

Perhaps, maybe, it will learn how to live with honesty.

Or maybe it just doesn’t deserve to stand, period. 

I’m not a villain. No matter what they’ll say – and they’ll say plenty – my motives are pure.

It’s cold comfort as an echo of a sob comes through the transmatter portal.

But then I remember… there’s no such thing as comfort.


End file.
